An Epilogue
by Crazy4NCIS
Summary: EDITED: 29/DEC/2014. (Former Title: New Story Epilogue) I couldn't write a story to work with this Epilogue, so I'm just going to post it the way it is. This post is what it is. At the moment my muse won't let me work on the story so it's staying this way. I may work on it in future. MARKING THIS AS COMPLETE (For Now). Please read Author's Notes.


**A/N:** **OK. I couldn't write a story to work with this Epilogue, so I'm just going to post it the way it is. You can take it or leave it. But I will explain some of the ideas I had for the story. Another Author Note is at the end. The reason for this will become clear.**

**Constructive criticism is welcome but rude, nasty or vulgar reviews will not be tolerated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise, J.K. Rowling does. I'm just borrowing it.**

* * *

><p>These are the few Ideas that I was thinking about doing:<p>

_- In my head this story is set in the summer after 5th year. In this story Sirius did not die but is still a fugitive and Fudge still started the smear campaign against Harry and Dumbledore. This is where my idea started but I couldn't continue it._

_- One day Harry upped and disappeared. No explanation No nothing. Hermione went with him._

_- Turns out Goblins had send Harry numerous letters asking for a meeting but Harry wasn't getting them. Due to some Goblin spells he was able to get one. Goblins began to audit vaults when Harry became emancipated during Tri-Wiz Tournament. That's what the letters where for._

_- Dobby helps Harry and Hermione get to Gringotts. Asks to serve Harry. Harry agrees._

_- Goblins tell Harry and Hermione of manipulations of Dumbledore, Molly, Ginny, Ron and Percy. They are checked for potions, spells, curses and enchantments. Goblins find the Horcrux in Harry and let's just say they weren't happy. They take care of Voldie._

_- Remaining Weasleys are furious. Supported by his family Arthur disowns Molly, Ron, Ginny and Percy. Most of them decide to move to America._

_- Due to the connection with Luna, newspaper articles appear detailing all the misdeeds of Dumbledore and the former Weasleys and announcing Harry's decision to leave. Magical world devastated and are not happy about Harry leaving but can't do anything about it._

_- Harry and Hermione decide to move to America. They smuggle Sirius to America as well. He becomes free. They tell no one where they are except Neville, Luna and the remaining Weasleys._

_- Dumbledore and former Weasleys tried and convicted. Dumbledore sentenced to Azkaban. Former Weasleys are oblivated and have magic bound and placed in muggle mental ward for rest of their lives._

Those were points of the story I wanted to do but my brain wouldn't let me do it. In the future it might but as of right now it won't. Now here is the Epilogue that I had written.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

_Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood_

Neville and Luna never let on that they knew where the gang was. They knew they would be hounded day and night for the information. They couldn't leave Hogwarts or England due to family commitments and interests but they could and did take lengthy holidays to America. After Harry and Hermione had left they drew closer together, as the saying goes 'a secret shared is a burden lessened'. They started to date a month after the others left. It was near the end of Neville's seventh year that they realised that they were better off as friends.

Neville married Hannah Abbott and they had a boy and a girl. Luna married a fellow naturalist named Rolf Scamander and had twin boys followed 5 years later by twin girls.

_Sirius Orion Black_

Sirius found a lovely American witch to settle down with. She seemed to be able to keep up with him and to slap him down if need be. She gave him two children, a girl and a boy. Andromeda Lily (Andi) Black named after his favourite cousin and female friend and Regulus Orion (Rob) Black named after his beloved brother and his middle name. He occasionally worked with Remus and the Twins but preferred to stay at home with his children.

_Remus Lupin and Nypmhadora Tonks_

Remus and Tonks joined Harry, Hermione, Sirius and the Weasleys in America. In America they do things differently. They do the opposite of Britain. When Remus and the others arrived they went to the American Ministry building in Salem to register their presents in the US. When they found out about Remus being a werewolf they sent him to some local Native Americans. There he learned to control the raging beast inside him. He continued to transform every full moon but he was now able to master the inner wolf without the need for the potion. When he was transformed he was full of fun and didn't need to be kept away from anyone. Tonks went to work for the American Aurors. She was well liked and rose through the ranks quickly. Remus kept in touch with his Marauder heritage by working with the twins in their new shop. They had two children a boy, Edward Remus (Teddy) Lupin named after Tonks' father and Remus and a girl named Lily Andromeda (Lil) Lupin (reversed on purpose) named after Remus' best friend and Tonks' mother. Both children inherited their mother's Metamorphmagus abilities although not the same control she had.

* * *

><p>Most of the remaining Weasleys except for Charlie moved to America for a fresh start and to be closer to Harry and Hermione as they all thought of them as their brother and sister. Charlie decided to stay in Romania.<p>

_Fred and George Weasley_

Fred and George opened a new shop in the magical district of Salem, Oregon. It was very successful, even more successful than the shop in Diagon Alley which they left to Lee Jordan to manage. Fred married Alicia Spinnet and George married Angelina Johnson respectively. They had two children each; Callidora Isla (Callie) Weasley and Marius Fabian (Mark) Weasley were Fred and Alicia's. Arthur Gideon (Artie) Weasley and Roxanne Cedrella (Roxy) Weasley were George and Angelina's. They were as outrageous and mischievous as their fathers. Both families lived above the shop in Salem in 2 separate apartments.

_William (Bill) Weasley and Fleur Delacour_

Bill and Fleur asked for a transfer to the nearest branch of Gringotts when the Weasley's decided to move. It was a request the Goblins were happy to grant. They settled in the same town as Harry and Hermione, not 5 minutes away from where they lived. They had four children, two sets of twins, a boy and a girl each time. Victoire Apolline (Tori) Weasley preceded Louis William (Lou) Weasley by about 10 minutes. Dominique Gabrielle (Mini) Weasley and Sebastien Arthur (Seb) Weasley arrived 3 years later exactly 7 minutes apart.

_Arthur Weasley_

Arthur lived with Bill and Fleur when they arrived in America. He loved his remaining family deeply. And the grandchildren loved their Grandpa Arthur. He would never remarry or be in another relationship again.

_Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger_

They finished their education in the Salem Institute for Witchcraft and Wizardry in Oregon. After they completed their education in SIWW, Hermione became a researcher and inventor for the American Magical Government while getting a Masters in Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Transfiguration. Harry decided to become a Quidditch player for the state of Oregon while completing his Masters in DADA, Charms and Transfiguration. He was quickly noticed and was drafted to the American National team were he was very successful making his way up to captain. After twenty years each in their jobs Harry and Hermione were asked to teach at SIWW. They agreed and they decided to teach DADA and Ancient Runes respectively. They were quite popular amongst students and Faculty alike. They had four children, two sets of twins, a boy and a girl each time. Joshua James (JJ) Potter was the eldest by 5 minutes from his twin sister Alexandria Lily (Alex) Potter. William Sirius (Will) Potter and Abigail Lily (Abi) Potter are the younger set of twins. The family along with everyone else bar the Weasley twins, settled just outside of Mehama a small muggle village with a vibrant magical community, which remained hidden, 35 minutes South-East of Salem.

All of the children called this motley crew their family. It didn't matter about blood relations. All the adults were called Uncle and Aunt. Except for Arthur he was called Grandpa by all the children. The Longbottom and Scamander Families were great friends of all the new generation. Each visit was look on with great excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I stayed to canon for the first names of George and Angelina's daughter and Remus and Tonk's son as well as Bill and Fluer's first 3 kids based on Harry Potter wiki, but I had to take some licence with the rest. I pulled some of the Weasley kid's names from some of the members of the Black family that had been blasted off the tapestry, since they are related. I also had to give all the children nicknames, it's my way. The Potter children's names are names which I liked. I didn't want to go the usual route of using the typical names, aka their first names must be Harry's parents' names.**

**My need for everything to be perfect went a bit out of control when giving the children names and how many in what combination. It's kind of OTT but I couldn't help it. Once I started to work on this my muse latched onto the names and wouldn't let me stop. If you notice there are 16 children divided equally between The Potters, Lupins, Blacks and Weasleys. In my mind they are divided into 2 groups of eight (boy & girls) these groups are further divided into 2 groups of four. Like I said I went over the top. I couldn't help it. I went as far as to make family trees for everyone. If you are so inclined I'm sure you can figure out who belongs in which group. Here's a hint: each child is named in the order they were born to that parent. If you want to figure it out go ahead. I'll respond to guesses.**

**The towns of Salem and Mehama are real towns which exist in the State of Oregon. According to city-data-com , Mehama has a population of less than 300 based on the 2010 census. I thought it suited my plans quite well. **


End file.
